


My Honor

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, Graduation Day Fluff, Graduation nerves, Loki/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is nervous about graduation, and Loki comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Honor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was nervous about my own graduation. It is pure fluff, and I am not ashamed.

“Oh, God, how am I going to get through college if I can’t even handle high school graduation?” I whispered to my empty house. My boyfriend was out getting the groceries, so I had nobody to voice my fears to. I wasn’t afraid of graduating, per se, I just felt like everything was happening too quickly. My last few weeks of school had been a flurry of activity, flitting from one exam to the next and going to whatever fancy school functions the administration required.

It was like they were trying to weed out all the weak ones before graduation! I had been going all week, and I felt so exhausted that I nearly fell asleep during graduation practice this morning. When I got home to find the little note that Loki had left for me on the counter telling me that he was out getting groceries, I nearly curled up in a ball right there on the kitchen floor to cry. All I had thought about on the drive home was Loki wrapping me in his big, strong arms, but apparently that wasn’t going to happen quite yet. I resigned myself to my fate and walked over to the sofa in the living room. I curled up on the very end cushion, legs tucked under, and gave up trying to hold back the tears of frustration that I’d been thus far suppressing.

Why couldn’t I just be like any other teenager and be seriously excited about graduating tomorrow? Why did I have to let my fear of change ruin the atmosphere that would surely be created tomorrow by such a beautiful ceremony? Why did I always have to be afraid of messing up?

My sobs grew louder as I laid my forehead against the arm of the sofa; I didn’t even hear the doorknob turn or see my boyfriend when he walked into the house. I didn’t hear him when he dropped the bags of groceries that he’d been holding.

“Darling, what’s wrong? What happened? Are you alright?” Loki asked me, like a concerned parent. The only concerned parents I had ever had died in a fire a few months before. Now, they would never see me graduate; they would never see me go to college; they would never see me marry Loki. I raised my head just enough to see Loki’s confused expression, before I sniffled and raised it up the rest of the way. Loki took my face in his hands and wiped away my tears with his thumbs. “Did somebody hurt you, love?”

“No,” I said quietly. “I-I just…I feel so…so unprepared.”

“For what?” Loki asked. “We’ve prepared for every eventuality as far as the weather is concerned, for tomorrow. We know where I am to sit. You have all the required garments. Where is the problem, love?”

“It’s not about tomorrow, Loki. I’m just so afraid that I’m not ready for college. I feel like the first thing I’m going to do is screw something up completely,” I said hurriedly, and Loki silenced me with a soft kiss.

“Oh, my darling (y/n), I know you will do well,” he said and I scoffed. “I say so truthfully! Do you wish to know how I am so confident in my answer?”

I nodded, and Loki kissed me again, pulling me to my feet. His arms found their way around me, steadying me and pulling my chest against his. Loki moved my arms up to loop around his neck, and slid his hands down to hold my waist. Music started playing, a slow song that Loki and I had danced to together for years. It was our song, and Loki knew that I practically melted every time I heard it. Loki kissed my forehead and we started moving to the familiar rhythm. I laid my head on my boyfriend’s chest and sighed contentedly before he started speaking again.

“How do I know that you are ready? Well, darling, I know because you prove it to me every single day. You have owned your own home for months since your parents passed. You have shown great responsibility in completing your schoolwork, after all, you never missed an assignment and you are graduating with honors. You are kind and compassionate, and you have managed to keep me out of trouble, which is a feat in and of itself. My love, you are so incredible; I know that you will do well, because it is self-evident. You have nothing to fear,” Loki said as he guided me around the room. I felt myself relaxing into his arms a little farther. “I will be here for you no matter what, because I love you, (y/n). If nothing else, you will always have me.”

“I love you, too, Loki,” I mumbled into his chest. “Thank you.”

“For what, love?”

“For making me feel better,” I said, and I leaned up to kiss him. Loki returned the kiss with passion, his tongue making a thorough investigation of my mouth. When we pulled apart, we resumed our dance, holding each other close and humming along with the tune that we both knew by heart.

\---

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you this year’s graduating class!”

The crowd erupted into applause as we all tossed our caps into the air and ran back into the concession area of our school’s gym. I hugged a few of my classmates and received a few congratulatory pats on the back before the crowd of spectators joined us. I climbed on top of a chair to look for Loki over the top of everybody else’s heads, earning a glare from an older couple near me. I ignored them, because nothing else but finding Loki mattered. And then I spotted him; his long hair splayed over the shoulders of his black suit, and his green eyes scanned the crowd for me. Those piercing emeralds finally landed on me as I stood on top of my chair holding my black heels in my hands and grinning like an idiot. Loki held up a finger indicating that he’d come to me, and slowly but surely he made his way through the mass of people toward me.

“Come here,” Loki said, spreading his arms as he reached me. I jumped of the chair and into his waiting arms, and he spun me around in small circle. “Congratulations, my love! I am so proud of you!”

I pulled back and thanked Loki with a kiss on his nose.

“Only one task remains today, and it is mine,” he said, and I looked at him quizzically. Loki smirked and drew me toward the exit. “Let’s celebrate.”

A few minutes later, having removed the stuffy graduation gown, Loki and I found ourselves in a beautiful restaurant.

“Loki, you didn’t have to do all of this,” I said when we were seated.

“Yes, I did, my wonderful girl,” Loki said, bringing my hand to his lips. Our lunch passed quickly, and when our dessert arrived, I noticed Loki was looking at me a bit more intently than usual.

“Are you alright, Lo?”

“I…Yes, I think I am, but...I think I could be better if…well,” Loki stammered before he slid out of his chair and knelt by my side. He took a deep breath just as mine caught in my throat. I pressed a hand over my mouth as Loki took the other in his. “(Y/n), my darling girl, I love you more than anything else in this realm or any other. I was so amazed when I first met you, and you continue to enchant me each and every day. Being with you these past few days as you prepared for your graduation has only enhanced my desire to spend the rest of my days with you.”

Loki reached his hand into the pocket of his suit, and pulled out a small felt box. It opened to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a diamond and several small emeralds set in the shape of a heart.

“(Y/n), will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Every eye in the restaurant was on me and the love of my life.

“Yes,” I whispered as tears of joy spilled down my cheeks. Loki slipped the ring on my finger and I dropped down to the floor next to him. “Yes, yes, yes, yes.”

I whispered the word over and over trying to convince myself that this was really happening. I threw my arms around his neck and he drew me, sobbing, into his lap. The whole restaurant burst into applause when they heard my answer, but neither of us noticed. Loki tilted my chin up and he kissed me as he whispered ‘I love you.’

\---

Loki held my hand in the car all the way home, occasionally bringing my fingers to his lips. When we go home, Loki and I walked inside and started dancing. We didn’t flail around to modern music, choosing rather to hold each other close and sway to the beat, like the night before. Loki’s magic selected the same song as the night before: the song we knew by heart, the song that we shared. Loki’s hands held me confidently, and his head rested on top of mine.

“I am so glad you said ‘yes,’” he murmured into my hair. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, my handsome Loki,” I said, leaning back to press my lips against his. We danced the rest of the evening away, and when it was time for bed, Loki carried me to our bedroom bridal style. He laid me on the bed gently, leaning over to kiss me. I reached up and loosened his tie, and Loki removed it the rest of the way. Loki tossed it to the side, and unclasped my necklace, placing it on the bedside table. He moved to remove his suit’s jacket, but I stopped his hands mid-action.

“What are you doing, love?” He asked with a confused expression on his face. I smiled back mischievously before moving to remove the jacket myself.

“I’m unwrapping my graduation present, of course,” I said, and Loki moaned into my mouth as he kissed me.

“Then you’d better hurry, darling, or the present will unwrap himself.”


End file.
